


Taxi Cab

by I_Will_Not_Bow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate use of a car hood, M/M, Multi, PWP, bottom!Matt, idk - Freeform, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Not_Bow/pseuds/I_Will_Not_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and the brothers don't make it upstairs.</p><p>*Vladimir and Anatoly don't do anything to each other other than some minor touching, their main focus is on Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Cab

Matt didn't know exactly how he ended up here but he couldn't say he minded as two warm bodies pressed against him. They hadn't even made it upstairs. There was warm breath ghosting over his ear as another mouth sucked a bruise on his neck. "He's so beautiful. We should lock you away, keep you for ourselves yes?" The man not marking his chest said. Anatoly. It was Anatoly behind him. Anatoly who was rubbing circles into his hipbone and nipping lightly at the tendon in Matt's neck.  
"Da. Keep him here, ready to be used whenever we want." God, Matt was still in his jeans and shirt and he was already hard. Vladimir had unbuttoned the dark haired man's shirt down to the last few buttons and now he undid the rest. They had talked before about Vladimir ripping Matt's shirts and he took that into account now. It wouldn't do to have Matt angry at him in the morning. He swirled a tongue around one of Matt's nipples and delighted in the sound that followed. Anatoly's hands began undoing Matt's fly and sliding his pants off his hips as Matt leaned heavily against his front. "You wouldn't object would you Matthew?" Vladimir looked up to see the man's eyes had closed as he lost himself to sensation.  
"Matthew, answer him." Anatoly said with a bite at his neck.  
"I might, I've never been too good about following the rules." Matt twisted his head to steal a kiss from the brunette's lips and could feel the static electricity of Vladimir's gaze skitter across his skin. A harsh bite caused him to arch his back, pressing closer to Vladimir as Anatoly's chuckled.  
"We must train you then, yes? Make you good boy."  
Matt's mind was fogged with the sensations that battered him from all sides. He had the presence of mind to let one hand grip Anatoly's wrist at his side when he felt Vladimir sink to his knees, he was already too close to the edge. He cried out when Vladimir sucked hard on his tip before taking his cock down to the root. Vladimir shouldn't be as good at this as he was Matt thought and he bucked his hips. He thrust forward a few times before broad hands gripped his hips and held him still with bruising force. Vladimir teased him with slow movements and hard sucks. "Vladimir stop I- I'm gonna come!" Matt hands buried themselves in the other man's hair. "Vladimir!"  
"It is alright. Let go, it will not be the last time tonight Matthew." Anatoly slid a finger between his cheeks and teased his hole just as the other Russian have a particularly hard suck and Matt was coming. He expected Vladimir to pull back. Not to swallow down every drop like the expensive vodka he loved so much. The blond rises to his feet and kisses the blissed out man. Matt sighs against his lips unable to do much more than open his mouth to allow Vladimir's tongue entrance. He could taste himself on Vladimir's tongue over the usual taste of vodka and spice. Matt is gripping at Vladimir's jacket weakly whether to pull him close or push him away he couldn't tell.  
"How do you feel Matthew?" A small pleased whimper and a flutter of eyes. The rough fabric of Anatoly's jeans chafed against his skin but he didn't have the strength to keep himself on his feet.  
"Ready to be fucked American? To feel our cocks splitting you wide?" Matt whines and tries to shift forward away from the slim probing finger but it drives him into Vladimir his over sensitive cock rutting against Vladimir's hard length.  
Anatoly slides his finger inside of Matt, at some point he had produced a packet of lube from somewhere on his person and it slipped in easily. The Russian worked the digit in and out, careful to avoid that one spot in Matt that would drive him over the edge of pleasure and into the area of too much. At least for now. His lips press against the blind man's shoulder. 

"So good for us. So very good Matt." Another finger works it's way beside the first and Matt throws his head back baring his throat for Vladimir to mark. "You're so tight. So eager." Before long Matt was writhing on Anatoly's fingers and tugging Vladimir's shirt. The pads of two fingers brushed over his prostate and suddenly he was crying out, hands gripping the folds of a jacket and he tossing side to side.  
"Too much, too much please. Please. I can't."  
"Hush Matthew. You can, you will, Sweet boy." Vladimir shushes him and places kisses across his collar bones. The blond looks at his brother through his lashes and another finger slides in beside the others. "Such a good boy. So good for my brother and I." Matt was like a drug, Vladimir thought, addicting in all the best ways. He was beautiful, trembling and begging and all because of them.  
"/he's ready/" Anatoly removed his fingers and grinned at the whine Matt emitted. The brothers maneuvered him over to drape him over the hood of a cab. There was always the possibility if someone coming into the shop, of seeing them and it made it all the sweeter. There were the sounds of clothing being removed, jeans and boots hitting the concrete floor, belt buckles clinking, and a few words in Russian between the brothers. When he turned his head Matt could sense Vladimir sitting in a chair. His knees were spread wide and his cock jutted proudly from a nest of dark blond curls. Anatoly pressed up against him and nipped at his back.  
"Ready?"  
Matt tensed but nodded jerkily. The concrete under his bare feet was cold and he focused on that as Anatoly's cock rocked into him with slow thrusts. "/so tight./" Anatoly stroked a hand down his side and coaxed Matt to relax. To the side Vladimir gripped his cock in one hand and gave a slow pull. His legs fell a little wider.  
Once Anatoly was fully sheathed he paused and slipped a hand under Matt to give a light tug to his half hard cock. "Anatoly I"  
"Shhh, I know. We're gonna help you. Right Vladimir?" He pulled his grip back around to Matt's hip and brushed his lips over Matt's shoulder.  
"Yes. Ours, Matthew. All ours. We take care of what's ours yes?" Matt whined, a raw sound from deep in the back of his throat. Anatoly pulled out and slow drawn out motion then thrust back in forcefully. He continued moving like that until Matt was panting beneath him.  
"Anatoly, faster?" The Russian complied. Anatoly's movements were fast, precise, each thrust controlled. Each time just narrowly avoiding the others prostate. That careful control slipped away bit by bit as Matt moaned and panted under him. His pace faltered and became erratic. Matt's cock, now hard again slicked the metal of the cab, leaving sticky trails and wet patches on his stomach. "Anatoly, fuck, come on, please. Please!" A soft grunt and particularly hard thrust and Anatoly was coming. The brunette panted against Matt's skin, blinking away stars from his vision before pulling out with a wet sound. Vladimir was on his feet, his patted his brother on the chest with a sharp grin then passed him to where Matt lay. Anatoly collapsed into the chair Vladimir had vacated and watched through hooded eyes.  
Using one hand to guide him he positioned his cock between Matt's cheeks. There was a stretch, Vladimir was thicker than his brother but not quite as long. "Vladimir. Oh god." His hands scrambled for a purchase that wasn't there. "You're so slick now Matthew. What would your friends think? Your priest? If they see you like this? Longing for two thick Russian cocks and taking whatever we give?" Vladimir started a harsh pace, each thrust jarring Matt up the hood and forcing moans from his lips. "So fucking good for us. Gonna mark you up so everyone knows. Not gonna let you hide it." The words were growled out and punctuated with thrusts. He leaned forward and hissed against the shell of Matt's ear "Our little whore."  
Matt tensed as if he was going to come but let out a frustrated whine when he couldn't.  
"I need- I need more. I need to come. Please. Vladimir please!" One muscled arm snaked around Matt's chest and pulled so there was room between his sweat slicked body and the now warm metal.  
"Do it. Touch yourself." Matt was past the point of caring as he wrapped a shaky hand around his cock. After one orgasm already he couldn't do much more than put pressure and let Vladimir fuck into him and let the motions force him to fuck his own hand. "(Come for me.)"  
Matt's second orgasm ripped through him and galaxies exploded behind his closed eyes. It was nearly painful as he cried out and clutched at the arms that held him.  
Where Anatoly came with a quiet sound Vladimir roared. His bit into Matt's shoulder until the tang of copper hit his lips and held on. As the last of his shudders subsided he pressed bloodstained lips against the mark he had left.  
He pulled out and watched as come trickled from the lawyer's abused hole. Vladimir ran two fingers through the mess and held them to Matt's mouth. Without a word he pushed them through plump lips and felt Matt suckle at them. Once they were clean he removed them.  
Suddenly Anatoly was by his side with several soft cloths and a bottle of lukewarm water.  
The brothers cleaned the young man with gentle hands and soft strokes. "You were so good for us."  
"Beautiful."  
"We've got you."  
"Let us take of you now."  
Once they were clean Anatoly gathered Matt into his arms. "I'll clean this mess." Vladimir made a sweeping gesture. "Put him in bed. I'll be there in a minute." Anatoly nodded, seeing no reason to argue, and carried the tired man upstairs to where a king sized bed waited. He set Matt down and slipped beneath the covers with him. Anatoly's lips brushed against Matt's. The man chased after him with a soft sound after he pulled away.  
"Rest now."  
Not long after, Vladimir joined them, slipped in behind Matt and wrapped around him. And there, in a garage somewhere in Hell's Kitchen they slept to the lullaby of each other's breathing.


End file.
